


Royalty

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrothed Jeremy and Christine, Christine and Michael are siblings, Closeted Michael, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, No SQUIP, Pansexual Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Prince Michael Mell and his step sister Princess Christine Canigula are finding out who Christine is set to marry while Prince Jeremy Heere does the same in the town over. They are all in for a rollercoaster when they find out who's set to marry who, and when the two princes fall in love.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm trying out a new multi-chapter fic, let me know any suggustions for this and how I could improve!

Prince Mell creeped down the mostly empty corridors at 5 am in his most common clothes. He was sneaking out to the village like always. The curly haired boy peered around the corner before slipping into the kitchen where his step sister princess Christine Canigula was waiting for him, a plate of toast in her hands. Michael sighed in relief. He could trust Chris. He told her everything, including that he was gay. And she was the only one who knew.

“Hey Chris.” Michael whispered. “Any news on the whole ‘betrothing’ thing with mom and dad?” 

“Nope. The least we can hope for is that whoever I’m set to marry is a nice person.” Christine murmured offering Michael the plate of toast. He grabbed a piece and took a bite, deep in thought.

“Do you want me to ask mom? She’s our best bet to find out.” Michael asked, brushing the crumbs off his hands onto the soft fabric of his pants. 

“Maybe.” the shorter sibling frowned. “You go off into the village for now though, don't let me ruin your fun.” 

“Chris I don't have to-” 

Christine shooed Michael out of the kitchen quietly. 

“Go on, have a good time Mikey.” she urged

“Don't call me Mikey.” he grumbled.

**_Meanwhile,_ **

“Wake up, Jeremiah. It’s time for breakfast.” scolded the voice of Prince Heere’s mother.

“Mom, it’s five in the morning.” the young prince groaned.

“Yes, but it’s time we tell you who you will marry.” his mother coaxed.

“ _ MARRY? I’M GETTING MARRIED?” _ Jeremy screeched in horror, bolting out of bed.

“ _ Yes, _ you’re getting married. Now get up so your father and I can tell you who you are set to marry.” the queen chided. Then, after glancing back she added, “You’ll meet her tomorrow, so make yourself look nice for when you do. I’ll make sure Tabitha gets your best clothes laundered.”

Not five minutes later, Jeremy was downstairs and at the kitchen table. He glanced around at everyone preparing a breakfast, but suddenly didn't feel very hungry. 

“ _ Dad.”  _ the brown haired boy hissed. “Do you mind telling me  _ what  _ is going on?” the king winced, then sighed.

“You have been betrothed for a while, we just thought it was best to tell you… later.” Queen Heere replied before her husband could say a word.

“She’s the princess of a neighboring village. Don't worry, she’s nice, and  _ quite _ pretty.” The king assured his son 

“Her name is Christine Canigula.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walked down the village streets with a friendly smile on his face. His grey hooded cloak hid the mop of dark curls on his head and masked most of the features people would need to see in order to identify him as the prince. He didn't want to be recognized, or people would treat him differently. If he kept a low profile however, he could pass as a villager. 

“Morning!” the man at the bread stand beamed at Michael. “Can I interest you in anything today? All the bread here was baked no more than 30 minutes ago!” Michael would’ve bought some bread without the bribe of its freshness, as he loved everything that the villagers sold. It was comfort food. Nothing like at the castle where everything was made for him by the top cooks of the whole town. That food wasn't for him. He preferred the simple bread and fruits of the village where everything was homemade. 

“Of course!” Michael told the baker, tucking a few curls back into his hood. “I’ll take a loaf please.” he held out enough coins to pay for double his order as the man passed him a loaf of bread inside of a cloth bag. 

“This is enough for two loaves son.” he chuckled.

“I know! It’s a tip for you!” the prince insisted placing the coins on the counter. He couldn't go spending too much money, or people would begin to wonder. However, the baker was always honest and kind to everyone he met. He deserved it.

“Have a nice day!” he shouted after Michael, eyes sparkling. The boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scampered into the local bar to chat with the townsfolk.

**_Meanwhile,_ **

Jeremy slipped out the door before anyone could notice, wearing a faded light grey coat. He never snuck out before, but right now, he needed to clear his mind. The words of his mother echoed in the prince’s mind.  _ You’re meeting her tomorrow. _ Jeremy sighed as he approached the village next to the one his parents ruled. He only ever heard of this girl’s name today, how was he supposed to love her?? What if she was a jerk?? The brown haired prince sighed and pushed open the door to a bar, and sat next to a boy that looked about his age, anxious to chat with someone who might understand. 

“Hello there!” the boy grinned from under his hood. “I’m Michael. You aren't from here are you?” 

“Uh, no, I’m from the next village over.” Jeremy mustered a nervous, but hopefully warm, smile. “I’m Jeremy.” He decided to keep his royal identity from Michael, in case he’d heard of him. That could end badly. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Jeremy! You want anything? It’s on me!” The other boy’s hand slid onto Jeremy’s to deposit some shiny coins. The physical contact sent a current of warmth up Jeremy’s arm. Warmth crawled up his neck and he hoped he wasn't blushing.  _ You’re supposed to be getting married in like, a week! Don't go falling for random guys in a village bar! _ Jeremy chided himself.

“Oh, uh, thanks Michael!” The taller boy squeaked after a somewhat awkward pause. Both boys called over a bartender and got some mugs of apple cider. They laughed, and joked with each other as they sipped cider.

“Okay, Jeremy, how dramatic do you think I can be while taking a drink of cider?” Michael asked motioning to his half full mug. “Like, on a scale of one to ten?”

“I think you could achieve a ten.”

“Challenge accepted!” Michael propped up his left leg on his right knee and stuck out a hand. Then, gingerly picking up his mug, he threw his head back and took a little drink of cider. “Dramatique!” He announced. The boy placed his cider back on the counter, and as he lifted his head from it’s previous position, his hood fell onto his shoulders causing a mass of dark curls to cascade onto his forehead. Michael seemed alarmed, and quickly flipped his hood back onto his head tucking stray locks of hair back. Jeremy barely got to see Michael’s face, but from the glimpse he got he saw that Michael was wearing black framed glasses. He had on an expression of utter delight, (Until he realized his hood was down that is), and had soft brown eyes that sparkled despite the dim light of the bar. He was beautiful.

“Are- are you okay?” Jeremy asked hesitantly. 

“Yes yes I'm fine! I'm perfect in fact!” Michael babbled. “Oh wow look at that! Is that the time? I really must be going! It really was nice meeting you Jeremy! Bye!” With that, he was gone. The beautiful, strange boy was gone.  _ I suppose that’s just as well, _ Jeremy thought. Besides, he was getting married. He couldn't go around playing with his emotions like this. The walk back home was short, as he could think of nothing but the gorgeous boy he had just met. 

His smile. 

His eyes.

His dark, curly hair.

He was perfect in every way imaginable. 

But Jeremy couldn't afford to think these thoughts. He couldn't do that to the girl he was supposed to marry. Besides, what were the chances that Michael was queer. What were the chances they’d even meet again for that matter? The prince snuck back into the castle without being noticed in the slightest, and tried to shake the boy from his thoughts and continue his day like normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was brave enough to make another chapter! Oh you'd better belive ima try and go through with this fic.
> 
> Again, tell me if you have requests for me or any tips as I love reading your thoughts on my works!


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was shook awake by a frantic Christine the next morning. She was dressed in her best gown and her hair was done up in a silky bun.

“You sure look pretty today Chris.” Michael yawned sitting up. “What’s wrong?” 

“Today, Michael.” She breathed. “My intended is coming to meet us  _ today.  _ In an hour for that matter!” The princess rushed to Michael’s wardrobe to pick out his best red uniform. Michael scrambled out of bed and ran a hand through his dark hair nervously. 

“Wait, do we even know his name?? What he looks like??” He asked, desperately trying for a calm tone. What if this guy hurt his sister? 

“His name is Jeremy Heere. He’s a prince in the neighboring village. He’ll be staying in the room next to yours for the week leading up to the wedding.” Christine explains, doing a good job of keeping the panic out of her voice. “Now go! Get dressed!”

Michael obliged. However, as he dressed, he went over the information given to him by Christine moments ago.  _ Jeremy… from a neighboring village… _ This was sounding like the boy he met at the bar only 24 hours prior to now. The prince felt like he was just run through with a sword. What if the boy at the bar  _ was _ his sister’s intended? He had saw Michael’s face, what if he remembered him? Worst of all, the Jeremy that Michael had met yesterday, was the same Jeremy that Michael couldn't stop thinking about. No matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was the brown haired, pale boy. Once he had his stifling formal wear on, prince Mell strolled out of his room to meet his sister in the corridor. His father however, had other plans. The king pulled his stepson aside before Michael could object, or even say a word for that matter.

“Son, whilst your sisters fiancé is staying within the castle, you are to be at your absolute best.” Michael looked his stepfather in the eyes.

“I wouldn't dream of causing trouble that could harm Chris’s marriage.” He promised running his hand through his hair. 

“And no more sneaking out.” the king growled. 

_ How did he-?? _

Michael had no time to wonder what else his stepdad knew due to the fact that Christine suddenly appeared at her brother’s side.

“Good, you're ready.” she nodded approvingly. “He’s coming in a few minutes so we really must get to the courtyard!” Michael put a firm hand on his sister’s shoulder. 

“Let's go then.”

“One more thing,” Christine hissed. “I don't think I’ll be able to love this guy. Love can't be forced! What am I gonna do?” Sighing, Michael shook his head.

“I dunno Chris, I really don't know.”

Anxious to get the meeting of this Jeremy over with, the two strolled into the courtyard.

**_~{THE FOLLOWING SCENE WILL BE PLAYED OUT IN TWO DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES, FIRST MICHAEL’S, THEN JEREMY’S}~_ **

A purple carriage embellished with gold vines pulled up to the gates, and a tall, familiar figure slipped out.  _ No.  _ As the boy walked closer, Michael could make out more features. Pale skin, and flat brown hair.  _ This isn't happening.  _ He wore blue formal clothing and a nervous expression.  _ It  _ can't  _ be him. _ When he was close enough to see clearly, brilliant blue eyes met Michael’s and widened. The prince ran a hand through his dark curls nervously. It  _ was _ him. The boy from the bar. Or, rather, the _ prince _ from, the bar.

“Prince Jeremy Heere.” Michael nodded, trying to mask his panic. “I’m Prince Michael Mell. It’s delightful to meet you at last.” He held out his hand hesitantly. Jeremy shook it, sending a slight pink hue to Michael’s ears. 

“To you the same Prince Michael.” the taller released the shorter prince’s hand.

“I’ll collect your things and show you to your room.” Michael offered. As he whisked past Jeremy he muttered, “You and me. Talk. Later.” and got a sharp intake of breath in reply.

**_~{SWITCH TO JEREMY’S PERSPECTIVE}~_ **

Jeremy’s teeth rattled as the carriage approached the shiny silver gates to the castle. The prince slipped (literally) out of said carriage. He was nervous. A chill went down his spine as he glanced at the two people that must be Jeremy’s wife-to-be and her brother awaiting him. They were both roughly the same size, however the one wearing a dress-Christine, probably-was a bit shorter than her brother. As he walked towards them-how long was this driveway??- he could make out hazy features of Christine’s dress. It was bright red, and floaty, embellished with roses and gold beads. Her hair was black and tied up in a bun. 

She looked about as nervous as Jeremy felt. When he was finally within a decent distance for a handshake, Jeremy locked eyes with his soon to be brother in law. The moment he saw those soft brown eyes, and the dark hand running through brown curls, he panicked. He felt his heart speed up a great deal as he realized the prince in front of him, was none other than the ‘village person’ he met at the bar. Michael. The gorgeous boy who had sat in the back of Jeremy’s mind ever since he saw his face. The gorgeous boy whose  _ sister  _ he was going to marry. 

“Prince Jeremy Heere.” Michael nodded curtly, as if they’d never met. Jeremy could see it in his eyes though. He knew. “I’m Prince Michael Mell. It’s delightful to meet you at last.” He held out his hand for Jeremy to shake. The taller prince obliged and shook Michael’s hand. He hoped his hand wasn't all sweaty and gross.

“To you the same Prince Michael.” he said releasing the other’s hand.

“I’ll collect your things and show you to your room.” Michael made his way to the carriage brushing against Jeremy’s arm. The brunet inhaled sharply as he felt Michael’s warm breath against his ear when the shorter prince whispered, “You and me. Talk. Later.” 

Jeremy tried for a warm smile in Christine’s direction, but it faltered when he saw the slightly suspicious look on her face. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

Michael grabbed the single suitcase from the carriage and hurried back to where Jeremy and his sister stood awkwardly. 

“Alright, follow me Jeremy. I’ll show you around after we find your room.” Michael stated firmly, the look in his brown eyes saying,  _ not a  _ word  _ that suggests we met before. Not yet. _ So Jeremy followed the prince through the hallways in silence until they reached his guest room on the second floor. Michael wiggled a key into the lock and flung the door open.

“Get the door behind you.” He ordered shakily, his dark skinned face filled with panic and something else…  _ despair. _ Jeremy closed the door and turned to face Michael, trying not to focus on how upset the shorter prince seemed. “Nobody can hear us. We’re safe to speak here.” Michael croaked, unable to meet Jeremy’s eyes in fear of the other boy being able to read his emotions.

“Well… let's start at the beginning. Where were you five am yesterday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on another chapter and they are relativly short chapters so I'll release chapter four later today at best. Also, nothing very interesting will really happen during the conversation of "where were you 5am yesterday" that was just to show that they will be catching up on each other's stories, therefore I will be skipping that. However I will include insight on the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three bold stars (*) signify a time skip.

The conversation was more or less truthful, as both boys told nothing of their feelings toward each other. Said feelings were increasing at a rapid pace too. By the time they were three days from the wedding, Jeremy had picked up on almost every visual nervous habit from Michael. The way he ran his fingers through his dark curls, the way his warm brown eyes darted around the room and the way his hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Michael had began to notice things about Jeremy too, but mostly how little interest he seemed to have in Christine. There was no way that Michael would let his silly crush get in the way of his sister’s life no matter how much it hurt him. He simply loved her too much. It was three days before the wedding, just after lunch when Michael pulled Jeremy aside by the arm into an empty corridor. 

“W-what’s up Michael?” Jeremy stuttered, heat rising to his cheeks at the sudden contact.

“You are getting married to my sister in three days.” Michael begins in a dull tone. Jeremy can't quite read his expression, but it isn't exactly excitement.

“Yeah, that’s what I've been told.” Jeremy’s heart beats a little quicker, mind already racing to where this conversation could lead.

“I hope that you can find it in you to love her.” With that, Michael walks away from the stunned prince. With that, both boy’s hopes shatter. With that, both hearts break a little. Neither prince knows how much pain that sentence caused the other.

*******

Two days before the wedding, things got a little more complicated. 

“I really think you two should get to know each other a little more if you’re going to be brother-in-laws soon.” Christine announced at breakfast. She wasn't dumb, she could see something was going on between the two. Chris had her suspicions with what could be happening, but didn't say anything about that. She also knew that if something was wrong, Michael would just avoid it. This way, the boys would be forced to say  _ something, _ and they were  _ bound  _ to figure themselves out a bit.

“Just have a chat. You know, hang out in Michael’s room for a while and talk.” Before either boy could object, the queen nodded. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Christine. You boys can go on up as soon as you’re done with breakfast.” she smiled in a way that said not  _ this is an invitation,  _ but rather  _ this is an expectation _ . 

Seeing as both were finished and rather eager to get going before they could be bombarded with more ‘bonding activities’, Michael led Jeremy upstairs and to his room. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Michael sighed motioning around the room. “It’s not like I clean up in here much.”

“Okay.” Jeremy sat at the foot of the bed carefully. Michael sat next to him. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I guess we are supposed to get to know each other.” The curly haired prince shrugged. “But I don't know where to start.”

“Are you queer?” Jeremy blurted before he could stop himself. The look on Michael’s face was pure shock. “I-I’m so sorry. Forget I asked, that was a horrible way to start.”

“Nonono,” Michael waved his hands around frantically. “It’s perfectly fine! I’m just… surprised, I guess.”

“Uh, so…?” Jeremy tried not to notice how Michael ran his hands through his hair once more, fingers slicing through the mop of curls like it was nothing more than air, but he did anyways.

“Yeah, I’m gay.” Michael chuckled softly. “Only Chris knows that. I’m more or less closeted.” the shorter boy looked up, brown eyes meeting blue, and asked, “How about you?”

“Pansexual.” Jeremy replied quietly. “I told Chris and my dad, but my mom knows nothing.” He averted his eyes and sighed. 

“Well, I’m glad my sister isn't marrying a homophobe.” Michael offered, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah. So, how long do you think we’re trapped in here?” The pale prince teased.

*******

The next evening, both Jeremy and Michael had just gotten done being fitted for stiff wedding attire, when the tall prince called for a worker to come to his room.

“Sir? You called?” said a woman at the door. Jeremy rushed over to open it.

“Yes! Thank you for coming, could you by chance find prince Mell and tell him I wish to speak to him in my room?”

“Of course, prince Heere.”

“Thank you!” Jeremy called after her, flopping down on the bed to think.

When Michael arrived at the door, he couldn't imagine what Jeremy could want to talk to him for. However he sensed it was important. He knocked at the wooden door and heard a muffled, “Come in!”

“Jeremy?” Michael asked walking into the room and closing the door cautiously. The pale prince strolled over to him. “What did you want to-” Michael was cut off when the taller boy grabbed his face gently, and leaned over slightly to press his lips to the shorter’s. Michael was shocked, but he didn't pull away as Jeremy ran a hand through the other’s curly hair, one thumb caressing his dark skinned cheek. The world around Michael seemed to stop.  He didn't think about how the boy whose lips were on his was getting married to his sister soon. He forgot everything he was supposed to be, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the kiss was over. Moving his hands from Michael’s hair and cheek to the shorter prince’s shoulders, Jeremy murmured next to Michael’s ear, “I wasn't going to marry your sister before I’d done that.” Michael and Jeremy let go of each other and the latter walked out the door. “I’ll see you at dinner.” The prince said, leaving Michael standing speechless in the brunet’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go you guys!!! aREnT YOu eXiTed FoR tHE BiG WedDiNg?!  
> I'll be honest, writing that kiss scene killed me.


	5. The Last of The Chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THE CHAPTER!! EXITED FOR THE WEDDING????

The day of the wedding had arrived. Michael couldn't stop thinking about the moment he and Jeremy shared the night before. How it had felt to hold him close as they kissed. Jeremy was having similar thoughts. He thought about how amazing it had been to finally run his fingers through the Michael’s dark curls.

But both of them knew that it couldn't happen again. Jeremy was getting married today, and he wasn't one for affairs. Plus, Michael wouldn't do that to his sister. Just before it was time for the men to take their places, Michael ran into Jeremy in the corridor.

“GAH!” The darker skinned boy shouted in surprise. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I wasn't watching where I was goi-” Michael looked up to see who he ran into, and was shocked to see the tall prince who he had kissed yesterday in the guest bedroom. “Jeremy! Oh, I uh, I’m sorry I was distracted I...” The curly haired boy tried to concentrate, but it was impossible. 

Jeremy just looked so beautiful in his blue wedding attire. It was your average royal outfit with gold buttons, and tight fitting sleeves. But the tall pale boy made the outfit look a hundred times better. 

Jeremy saw the same in Michael, who was wearing the same basic outfit but in red. He wanted to run his fingers through those dark curls again, but he knew that wouldn't be acceptable. He was minutes away from being married.

“It’s okay, Michael. I wasn't looking either.” The brunet rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. “Look, I’m really sorry about last night. I just-”

“Don't. It’s okay. I… I enjoyed it.” Michael flushed red. “Oh god, what am I saying?! You’re marrying my sister in a few minutes!” 

“Believe me, I know.” the taller prince hesitated. “I’m sorry, I've been playing with your emotions. I shouldn't be doing that. I should’ve known it would never work out.” Michael glanced around before taking Jeremy’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze, smiling sadly. 

“Let’s just go.” the shorter said quietly “We can't sit here and talk about one kiss all day. You’ve got a wedding to go to.” 

Michael and Jeremy walked to the room where the wedding was to take place, and walked to their positions at the altar. Michael took the velvet pillow where two gold rings rested. He was best man/ring bearer. Finally, the traditional ‘here comes the bride’ tune played and as Christine walked down the aisle, everyone gasped.

And to think, Michael thought she looked beautiful when Jeremy arrived.

Christine’s smooth black hair was pinned up in two braids, and on her neck she wore a thin choker of gold. That was nothing compared to the gorgeous flowing gown. It's hem was embedded with gold serpentine curls, and the whole thing down to the full length sleeves were made of shining silk. Covering her hands were delicate lace gloves.

Don't get her wrong, Christine loved the beautiful gown, but it just felt like a waste. 

The wedding felt like a waste.

She’d figured out what really was happening between her brother and fiancé. 

They were in love.

And Christine couldn't bear the thought of tearing them apart.

She never really fell for Jeremy anyways. Sure he was nice, but he definitely deserved to be happy. And the only way he would be happy was with Michael.

The service droned on talking of the trials and glories from both villages and how important it was to be brought together by love. Once during the last few sentences before the priest would ask for any objections, Christine caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down Michael’s cheek. It fell onto the red fabric leaving a slight wet spot directly over his heart. Anyone else would have overlooked this, but Christine could see the misery in his eyes. She couldn't stand seeing her brother in so much pain. Finally, the words that would change everything were said.

“Does anybody object to this bonding?”

“I do!” Christine said boldy, causing many eyes to widen. 

“Christine?” Michael hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Everyone has to battle negative emotions one way or another, but two people standing at this altar  _ right now, _ are being torn apart by said battles! I won't stand by and let them perish!” Christine kept her tone firm. She knew she was doing the right thing. “I refuse to be married to prince Jeremy Heere, no matter how well he may treat me, and no matter how much he tries to love me. Because although we are both loving people, we  _ are not  _ in love each other! And we cannot be forced to love!”

“Christine?” Michael asked again, a little quieter. But the raven haired girl just kept going.

“True love can be hiding where we least expect it. It can jump out at us at the worst time possible, and take over every molecule of our soul! You cannot battle true love, and you cannot force it down. No matter how hard you may try, you will always love who your heart chooses. Others cannot pick who your heart desires. I cannot marry Jeremy Heere, as he is in love with another! Jeremy is-”

“I’m in love with prince Michael Mell!” the taller boy finishes, his face nervous but determined. There was a soft tinkling sound as the Michael dropped the rings and flew to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around the the boy’s neck and kissing him. The pale prince replied by tangling a hand in Michael’s soft hair and curling an arm around his waist. Christine beamed at them and began to applaud. Just as she hoped, others began to follow her example. 

First, Jeremy’s father, who stood up and cheered while clapping his hands together. Then Michael’s mother. Then the baker from the village, and all of the common folk. Soon enough, everyone was clapping and cheering for the two princes. They broke the kiss, still holding tightly to each other, and beamed at Christine. Michael laughed with pure joy, and looked up into Jeremy’s brilliant blue eyes, allowing himself to be mesmerised by their color. 

“Then it seems those rings belong to a different couple!” Michael’s mom flashed a bright, proud smile. Christine ran to thank her mother. The shorter prince closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his Jeremy’s collarbone. The pale prince whispered into Michael’s ear. “I love you. I love you so damn much.” Chris strode over to the two (Her mother behind her) and presented the simple, beautiful rings to the pair. 

Michael looked up, slipping away from Jeremy to stare at his mother, and then Christine.

“Wait, you’re actually letting us do this?” Jeremy beamed at the queen. 

“Yes! We can't very well tear all of this down just to replace it with another wedding! That would be ridiculous!” Queen Canigula smiled warmly at the young princes. “Besides, it seems that this wedding was meant to be for the two of you.”

Christine slid the rings on her brother’s finger, then her new in-law’s finger. 

“If this is a dream,” The dark skinned prince muttered, leaning forward to kiss Jeremy. “Don't wake me up.” the pale prince met Michael’s lips with his own, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb like he had done the night before.

Right then, everything was perfect.

The two boys were  _ living  _ a ‘happily ever after’.

And that was just fine with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY I GAVE THEM A HAPPILY EVER AFTER
> 
> THANKS FOR READING
> 
> Edit: Hello hello! I'm working on an illustration for Christine's wedding dress yey! It can be found here> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/740771838689902952 (DONT expect much, my style is still developing and it’s cartoony af)
> 
> Edit Jul.25: OH YEAH! We’ve hit 50 kudos! This work has the most kudos of ALL my works! Thank you all so much for reading this! ε>


End file.
